This proposal for Cancer Control Development Grant for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center of Seattle is to develop support for key personnel, centralized services, jointly used equipment and beginning programs in cancer control and community outreach programs. The Extramural-Cancer Control areas will involve (Prevention) I.-The Social Epidemiology of Cancer Care Delivery and Control, II -Health Behavior and Community Health Education, III - Affiliated Programs of the American Cancer Society, (Detection and Screening) IV- Biostatistics/Epidemiology, V - Regional Cancer Council, VI -Gyne Corps, (Treatment) VII Library and Information Services, VIII Pacific Northwest Cooperative Cancer Study Group, IX - Cancer Committee Chairmen, X- Prototype Chemotherapy Medical/Pediatric, (Rehabilitation) XI - Cancer Rehabilitation, XII - Psycho-social Rehabilitation in Childhood Cancer, (Education) XIII - Cancer Education, XIV - Visiting Scientists. The Center itself will function not only as an architectural entity but also as a programmatic focus for other aspects of cancer control. It is anticipated that the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center will function as a truly comprehensive cancer center for the Pacific Northwest region with strong cooperative ties with the State of Oregon.